Darkness Within' STORY
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Ok, I decided to make my one shot into a story. You should read that first then come and read this one. Enjoy!
1. Author's Note

**Ok, first off, I decided to make my one shot into a story it will start from episode 33 and go until the end. I might also add a chapter or two after the last episode one so you know where this went off to or something else, IDK. Anyways, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hikaru's POV**

We are relaxing back at our base. We were able to defeat Red Skull and trap him in a DISK. I sit on the roof with Thor as I watch the sun set.

"Is there something bothering you Hikaru," Thor ask me.

"Yeah," I say as I stare ahead. "It's just that, is the Dimension Sphere inside of me truely gone?"

"Why do you ask that Hikaru? Tony said that your Biocode got rid of it," Thor ask me.

"It's just that...I feel like something is different with me," I tell Thor honestly. "Like the Dimension Sphere is still within me, but it's not the same Dimension Sphere that took over me."

"Hmmmm...well it is a posibility that your Biocode turned the Dimension Sphere evil energy into something that you can wield and use for good," Thor tells me.

"Wait, do you think I have like, magic within me because of the Dimension Sphere," I say as I look at my partner,

"It is posible. But we won't know unless we have a magic export with us," Thor says.

"True. Maybe we can ask Doctor Strange when we find his DISK," I say.

"Alright then. We shall ask him once we find him. Before that, are we going to tell everyone?"

"No. I don't want Akira or anyone else to worry about me when we don't have any solid proof that anything is wrong," I tell Thor as I sand up. "Besides, we should head back inside now and rejoin everyone else."

"Ok. I shall keep this secret between us until the time is right," Thor says as I smile.

"Thanks Thor," I say as I enter the building.

"It is my pleasure to be your partner," Thor tells me as I head over to the others.

* * *

I wake up to darkness and to a ceiling. I sit up and look around. I close my eyes and try to relax from, whatever I had. Dream? Nightmare? Past memory? A vision? I have no clue. The clock reads 7:23am. I decide to take a shower to help take my mind off of what I saw while I was asleep. What have happened has alright slipped through my mind as I grab my clothing to change into after my shower. After I'm all washed, I let the warm water help relax myself. I release a slow calm breath and I turn the water off. I get dress and I head back to my room that I share with Akira. I open the door and I grab Thor's DISK. I then grab my school back and I leave the room silently. I turned on Thor's hologram and I smile as he appears.

"Good morning Hikaru. Did you sleep well," he ask me.

"I did have a dream or something while I was asleep. But I can't remember what it's about," I tell him as I head to the living room.

"That's good," Thor says.

I nod my head and I get myself from breakfast. After some time, Akira and the others come out and get something to eat. After they are done eating, we meet in the lab to talk about our plan to save Akira and mine dad from the Dark Dimension. While in the lab Hank Pym, a scientist, calls us to talk about him helping us with the Dark Dimension Gate. Though his attidue stinks, he said that he might help us. The video calls ends.

"Man. His attitude needs work," Jessica says.

"Yeah. Anyways, you guys should get ready for school," Tony says as we start to leave the lab.

I look at Akira as I leave. I walk to the living room to grab my bag for school. We all get into the car and Miss Pepper drives us to the school. I look outside of the window as I wonder what will happen in the future. We soon reach the school and we all head to our own classes. I sit down as class starts.

"Hikaru, please come and solve this question," our teacher says a bit after the lesson starts.

I use the chalk and I solver the prooblem. The teacher looks it over then looks at the rest of the class.

"That is correct," he says as some people whisper in the background.

"Excuse me," a voice say as he raise his hand. "I solved it a different way."

The teacher invites him down to the board to solve it. Once he his done, he moves out of the way and the teacher checks it.

"That is alos correct," he says as I look over at the other boy.

We take out seats and cotninue the lesson. Soon enough, we are at gym. I get ready to run 100m. The whistle is blown and I run as fast as I can. I cross the line and I stop running.

"11.53 seconds," the tudent with the stopwatch says as I move off of the track.

Three boys then come and start asking me to join a school sports, when the stopwatch person shouts out another time.

"11.49 seconds."

We look over to see that it's the same boy from before with the problem. After gym, I change back into my regular clothings. The watch mode for the DISK is blinking, meaning that Thor wants to talk. I head over to the trees to try and hide while I talk to my partner.

"DISK Mode," I say as the purple disk appear.

I hit the Hologram Mode and Thor appears.

"It will be bad if we are caught," I say.

"Sorry Hikaru, but...I feel...off," Thor says.

"Off? How," I ask my partner with concern.

"I feel a human with strong powers is near," Thor tells me.

"Really? Do you know if they are good or bad?"

"I am uncertain," Thor says as he suddenly looks up.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Thor says.

I quickly make Thor's hologram disappear and turn the DISK back into Watch Mode.

"Yo, you're Hikaru Akatsuki right," a voice says as I turn to see the same boy from class and gym. "My name is Sam Alexander."

"Nice to meet you," I say as we shake hands.

"Yup. I wanted to meet you since I also skipped some grades to be here. Thought it would be good for us to know someone who understands to be a genius at the age of 16," he says.

"That was thoughtful of you," I tell him.

"Anyways, what are you doing over here all alone," Sam ask me.

"Well, I...was relaxing over here," I say, hoping he would buy the lie.

"Really? I thought you were talking with someone over here."

"Must have been your imagination," I say. "Anyways, I have to go. I'll see you later."

I then leave Sam there as I head back to the school.


End file.
